Strange Visitor
by Gothamite1
Summary: Lady Shiva is concerned that hanging with Young Justice may be making Robin soft, so decides to have a quiet chat with him.


Basic disclaimer. I don't own YJ or any characters featured or refered to here. It's set during YJ seting up camp in the hotel and after Lady Shiva's fight with Batgirl and Conner Hawke.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Uh, Rob, there's some lady here to see you."  
  
YJ was having their usual meeting/arguments. It was that time of the month and, even though he always pretended to be stressed about it, Robin always looked forward to it. Though he wasn't sure who Bart was referring too he had made a mental note of all the "lady's" that Impulse could be referring too before he even turned.  
  
Superboy cast an approving eye on the beautiful woman calling for Robin's attention. She was around 5'8" tall with a finely toned figure yet still possessing womanly curves around her breasts accentuated by her figure hugging black costume. She had gorgeous eyes that seemed to have catlike qualities as she scanned the room alert for anything that might happen. It was all he could do to stop himself from drooling (which would have been painful since Wonder Girl was in punching distance of his groin, he'd learnt his lesson after Black Canary dropped by).  
  
The girls looked on at the strange woman wondering who she was and what she wanted with Robin. She appeared quite educated and carried herself with dignity. Cassie noticed that she had a slight martial arts stance. Anita wondered why she wasn't wearing a mask at the time.  
  
Robin was quite expressionless. Keeping his stern leaders poker face he stood up straight and walked to within ten feet of her.  
  
"Lady Shiva, I'm a little surprised to see you here, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I came to see how you are doing Little Bird."  
  
"LITTLE BIRD!!!!!!"  
  
Kon and Bart erupted into laughter at this point. Anita, Cassie and Secret blushed, trying not to giggle too much. Robin and Lady Shiva simply looked into each others eyes not even recognising the groups presence. When the laughter stopped and the group noticed the look between Robin and beautiful woman now standing in front of him.  
  
There was something going on here.  
  
"I heard about Batgirl. I was under the impression that you where going to... wait for me."  
  
"I cannot wait for you to come of age forever Little Bird. I must continue my search for that one true person."  
  
This time the group didn't laugh. With jaws open they looked on in stunned silence. Secret silently dispersed at that point. Cassie shuffled nervously, she didn't like what she was hearing. Kon almost fainted.  
  
Then things hotted up as Shiva lifted her fingers to his mask and gently peeled it off. Robin didn't move. Gently tossing it to the floor she made Robin feel completely naked as he realised he couldn't hide his expression from her anymore (if he ever could).  
  
"Much better. It has been a long time since I have seen you without your.... mask. You have... very pretty eyes."  
  
Kon's jaw almost hit the floor as he had to grip the table for support. Bart disappeared in a gust of wind causing everyone to jump except Robin and Shiva. Their eyes never leaving each others.  
  
"We where talking about Batgirl. Do you intend to... see her again?"  
  
He had to be very careful at this point. Shiva had just walked into YJHQ. There was no way she was stupid enough to do something like that without insurance. The last thing he wanted was for her to fight them. He had to make it sound like a normal conversation. At least as normal as it could sound. There was a certain amount of tension in his voice at this point. YJ could only look on and guess what they where talking about, though it was pretty obvious.  
  
"Jealous Little Bird? Would you prefer I never saw her again and waited only for you?"  
  
There was something in her smile that was making Robin tense up. Cassie had never seen him like this. They had all moved silently to the back of the room but still stayed nearby. They couldn't believe what was going on between Robin and this strange and beautiful woman who he hadn't taken his eyes off the whole time.  
  
"Or perhaps I should stop waiting. You are highly skilled I hear. Perhaps we should...."  
  
She trailed her finger across his chest towards his heart.  
  
"As skilled as I am I don't have the skills of Conner Hawke. I would hate to disappoint you after all the time and effort you invested in my training."  
  
"True. Was I a good teacher?"  
  
There was a pause as Robin tried to choose his words carefully so as not to offend her.  
  
"I have always believed that Batman was the best. But you... there has never been anyone like you. "  
  
Kon couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
It was true. Everything he had heard about Batman and Robin. Shiva and Batgirl? Green Arrow and Batman and Robin? Shiva and Robin? Whatever she was teaching him, Kon felt he didn't want any part of it if Batman was involved as well.  
  
"And what have you learnt here? I would hate to think these children are holding you back. I much prefer your time with The Huntress. Whilst she has little to offer me I hear she could bring out your true potential better than I ever could."  
  
HUNTRESS?????? Jesus, who else? Kon was having trouble breathing at this point. He knew he had to warn Arrowette. If Robin took that kiss the wrong way...  
  
"I don't think you have to worry. My time with them has beneficial. Though I would prefer it if none of them where involved."  
  
Cassie breathed a sigh of relief. Looking over to Kon who was equally relieved she felt a little safer now, though she would have to have a talk with Robin later. Though how she was going to do that she didn't know.  
  
"Is that all you came to ask?"  
  
"For now. I will look in on you from time to time. To see how you are developing. I can't wait until you become a man. On that day..."  
  
"I know!" Robin interrupted before she could finish the sentence.  
  
Shiva let it pass.  
  
He didn't want to involve YJ and that was fine by her. She wanted to make sure they weren't holding him back. Making him too reliant on meta-human back up. It was risky walking into YJHQ like this but she knew that Robin always liked to use his head first and end any conflict as peacefully as possible, usually through negotiation. She gambled that walking into here through the front door would make him think she had an Ace up her sleeve so he would want to avoid any conflict. This proved that he felt that he had to protect them rather than run to them for safety. A sign that he wasn't being made weaker here but stronger.  
  
Plus it gave her a thrill to walk into a room where every bone in her body could be shattered with just a thought.  
  
"Am I to take it that you won't be seeing Batgirl either?"  
  
"Perhaps. Why should you care? Batman didn't. He made no attempt to intervene. Perhaps he even watched?"  
  
This time Kon really did faint. Cassie almost threw up.  
  
Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Batman knew? The details where sketchy. Only Steph knew there was a fight and Oracle wouldn't talk about it. He knew it was bad but since Shiva and Batgirl where both alive he didn't know why. Rage overwhelmed him at this point but he still kept it locked in. He couldn't fight Shiva here clouded with rage and not knowing her plans for YJ. But he promised to take it out on Batman after he got the details from Oracle.  
  
With a vengeance.  
  
"I see."  
  
This time Robin moved closer so that they where almost touching.  
  
"In that case I will let you go and we will continue this some other time."  
  
With that Shiva smiled and left.  
  
Robin bent over and slowly picked up his mask trying not to shake whilst he reattached it. Kon and Cass slowly walked over to him. She was just about to ask when he just looked at her and all of a sudden he collapsed into her arms.


End file.
